


Sleepover

by thedailythoughtsoftsugumi



Series: YukiTsugu Series [2]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Roselia x Tsugumi, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26617324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedailythoughtsoftsugumi/pseuds/thedailythoughtsoftsugumi
Summary: Yukina wanted to reveal her girlfriend during one of Roselia's sleepovers.
Relationships: Hazawa Tsugumi/Minato Yukina, Hikawa Sayo/Imai Lisa
Series: YukiTsugu Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866127
Comments: 9
Kudos: 45





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. I am still spreading the YukiTsugu agenda, although I feel like this is not my best work and I didn't do the ship justice... Just feel rather unmotivated to write nowadays, so this is kinda me forcing myself to write...sorry if its bad...

The Roselia members huddled around a table at a nearby diner after one of their rehearsals. Ever since performing at the Future World Fes, their bonds have definitely deepened. For some, it has blossomed into something more. Specifically, Sayo and Lisa, who have started dating each other. 

The news came as a pleasant surprise for the band members. Initially, Sayo was apprehensive about announcing their relationship to the band but after much convincing from Lisa, she gave in and Lisa told the band during one of their after rehearsal dinner. Nobody objected to the relationship although Yukina made them promise not to affect the quality of Roselia’s music with their relationship.

There were not many changes to the usual routine during their band practices, except the occasional PDA between Sayo and Lisa, and how they always seemed to be inseparable.

“Everyone, should we have a sleepover party this weekend?” Lisa suggested cheerfully as she took a sip of her drink.

“Ako wants a sleepover party!” Ako jumped up immediately and raised her hand.

“I… I don’t mind…” Rinko picked up a fry and placed it into her mouth, “ Are we having it at my house… just like the last time?”

“If you’re okay with it, Shirokane-san,” Sayo nodded.

“Sayo is actually the one who wanted to have a sleepover party, just that she is too embarrassed to suggest it ~” Lisa giggled as she hugged Sayo’s arm.

“Imai-san!” Sayo’s cheeks immediately turned red as she stuffed more fries into her mouth in an attempt to hide her embarrassment. 

Yukina stayed silent, taking small bites of her burger. The band members noticed the lack of response from Yukina. 

“Yukina~ Are you okay?” Lisa turned over towards Yukina's direction with a concerned look.

“Mhm,” Yukina nodded, still eating her burger with small nibbles. 

“You look like you have something to say ~” Lisa inquired further.

Yukina’s eyebrows creased in further. How does Lisa always manage to read her expression so accurately?

“Ahem,” Yukina cleared her throat and took a sip of her drink. It was a strawberry milkshake with extra whipped cream, Yukina always needed a healthy dose of sugar after band practices. 

“C-Can I bring someone along?” Yukina stammered.

“Who is it?” Ako pressed forward towards Yukina, eager to find out the mysterious person.

“J-Just a friend…” Yukina looked away and blushed slightly. Lisa couldn’t help but notice how bashful Yukina is acting. It is definitely not a normal friend.

“Just a friend?” Sayo raised an eyebrow, “do we know that person?”

“Ahhhh, Sayo! I am sure Yukina has her reasons for bringing that person along, let’s not force her to talk about it!” Lisa quickly saved the situation by interrupting the conversation. Yukina glanced over at Lisa with grateful eyes. She is not comfortable revealing the person right now, especially that person is not right here with her,

“You'll know this person...as soon as I bring her to the party…” Yukina took more sips of the milkshake to calm her furiously thumping heart. 

_ If only she was here… _

“No problem ~” Lisa winked and slowly diverted the conversation away. Yukina silently thanked Lisa as the group continued eating.

* * *

“Ako is kinda excited to see who it is,” Ako giggled as she sat beside Lisa who laid out the cookies she baked in the morning neatly on a plate. Rinko and Sayo were setting up the laptops and computers in Rinko’s room. 

Usually during the Roselia sleepovers at Rinko’s house, the members will play NFO together or watch movies. Tomoe was initially reluctant to let Ako go for the sleepover but with the promise from Lisa, Tomoe finally relented. Afterglow do have their sleepover parties too and Tomoe wanted Ako to have fun with her band members too.

“I do have an idea on who it is…” Lisa giggled. That night after they left the diner, Lisa walked home with Yukina and along the way, she found out that Yukina was indeed dating someone and that person is from Afterglow. However, Yukina refused to reveal who it was, until the sleepover party. 

“Ehhh, who is it?” Ako's eyes lit up as she leaned closer to Ako.

Just as Lisa is about to open her mouth and reveal the name of a certain girl with red highlights on her hair, the doorbell rang. Rinko rushed out of the room and went over to the intercom, Sayo exited the room after her.

“W-Who is t-this?” Rinko stuttered.

“Rinko, it’s me.” Yukina’s voice came over the intercom. 

“Yukina-san, please hold on!” Rinko quickly pressed a button on the intercom system and the gate swings opened. Lisa and Ako stared at the door with anticipation as it swung open…

Lisa almost dropped the plate of cookies she was holding as her mouth hung open. 

Standing at the doorway was Yukina and Tsugumi, who was holding a basket. Tsugumi waved at the group with a nervous smile on her face. 

“Tsugu-chin? Oh my god, it’s you!” Ako went over and hugged Tsugumi tightly. 

“E-Eh?” Tsugumi was surprised by the sudden hug. Tsugumi did visit Tomoe’s house a few times before and always brought cakes from her cafe for Ako. 

“Hazawa-san, nice to have you here,” Rinko said softly.

“Hazawa-san, nice for you to be here. I was kind of worried when Minato-san said she is going to bring someone over because it might be awkward for that person but considering all of us knows you, that is a relief,” Sayo nodded approvingly.

Lisa was frozen, still recovering from her shock, expecting Yukina to be dating a different girl from Afterglow.

“Hm? Lisa, are you okay?” Yukina noticed Lisa not moving or saying anything.

“Y-Yea!” Lisa finally broke from her trance and replied with a smile, “ahaha...it’s just not someone that I expected…” 

Several heads turned towards her direction and Lisa realised what she just said sounds offensive. Yukina looked at Lisa with pure bewilderment.

“Ah! I didn’t mean it that way!” Lisa quickly waved her hands in front of her, “I am glad Tsugumi joined us!”

“Ehehe...thank you Lisa-senpai…” Tsugumi chuckled nervously.

“Come over here and have some cookies!” Lisa quickly gestured for the couple to the dining table. 

“I baked some cookies too! And brought some cakes from the cafe. I heard it was a party and I didn’t know what else to bring…” Tsugumi placed the basket she was holding on the dining table.

“Yayy! Ako loves the cakes from Hazawa Coffee! Did you bring the dark chocolate one?”

“Of course! I know Ako-chan will be here too so I definitely have to bring one of them!” 

“Thank you, Tsugu-chin!!!” Ako opened up the basket and carefully took out the dark chocolate cake. Then, she let out a deep cackle as she slowly brought the cake to eye level, “by the power of eating this item, my darkness magic will increase by a hundred levels, I will be the ultimate dark…” Ako paused, looking around for a “cool” word.

“Warlord…” Rinko whispered into Ako’s ears.

“...dark warlord! The coolest dark warlord!” Ako took a huge bite out of the cake, “mhmmm!!! So delicious!”

“I’m glad you liked it!” Tsugumi smiled brightly. Sayo and Rinko went over to the table and each picked up a cookie from the plate.

“Sayo and I baked these, give it a try too!” Lisa took one of the cookies and popped it into her mouth. Tsugumi looked over at Yukina, at which Yukina gave a small nod and a soft smile, then she took two cookies. One for Yukina and one for herself. Tsugumi slowly fed the cookie into Yukina’s mouth, at which Yukina giggled a little and wiped off some crumbs from the corner of Tsugumi’s lips.

Lisa looked at the interaction between Yukina and Tsugumi, screaming internally at how soft Yukina was towards Tsugumi. The only time she saw Yukina was so soft was towards the cats on the street that leads to school.

“Lisa, these are really well done,” Yukina complimented.

“Thanks~ I made them with Sayo this morning!” Lisa walked over to Sayo and held her hand. Sayo looked away, a light tint of pink on her face.

“Sayo-san, I see that your cookies have improved from the last time! Hehe~” Tsugumi beamed towards Sayo.

“Imai-san did most of the work, I just helped her…” Sayo fidgeted with her fingers, looking away.

“Sayo~ You don’t have to be so modest~ “ Lisa teased the teal-haired girl as Tsugumi laughed along.

“So, what are we doing tonight? Are we playing NFO?” Sayo quickly changed the topic.

“Ako wants to play NFO! Rinrin, are the computers set up?”

“Yes, they are ready.”

“Um everyone, before that, I would like to announce something.” Yukina suddenly raised her voice.

“Hm?” The members all glanced towards Yukina.

“Me and Tsugumi… we are actually dating…”

“WOAHHHH! Tsugu-chin, you managed to make Yukina-san your girlfriend? This is so so cool!”

Sayo and Rinko looked equally shocked at the news, only Lisa who already knew they were dating didn’t seem to look so surprised.

“Y-Yukina-senpai…” Tsugumi tried to hide behind Yukina.

“It’s okay, I feel like they deserve to know. I plan to let your band members know too…”

“M-Mhm…” Tsugumi, still hiding behind Yukina, nodded with cheeks that were flushed red.

“Actually, now that Tsugumi is here, why not we do something different?” Lisa suggested.

“Eh, what do you suggest?” Yukina asked curiously.

“Let’s...have a pillow fight! Most sleepovers usually have a pillow fight!” Lisa’s eyes narrowed as she grinned mischievously. Only Ako looked excited about the idea. Sayo, Yukina and Rinko exchanged hesitant looks.

Suddenly, a pillow flew across the room and hit Sayo in the face.

“Oomfh!” Sayo got knocked back a little, “what?”

Tsugumi laughed and grabbed another pillow, “I guess I started it already, ehehe!”

Lisa looked towards Tsugumi and gave her a thumbs up. Sayo dusted her shoulder and stretched her arms.

“I will not be beaten.” Sayo declared as she threw the pillow towards Tsugumi, but Tsugumi dodged behind Yukina and the pillow hit Yukina straight in the face. 

“I guess, it couldn’t be helped.” Yukina cracked her knuckles and picked up a pillow. Instead of throwing it back at Sayo, she threw it at Lisa. Lisa didn’t expect that and was hit in the stomach.

“Ahahaha, Ako shall unleash her dark magic-” Ako was smacked in the face by a pillow.

“Fufu~” Rinko giggled softly.

“Rinrin, get over here!” Ako started chasing Rinko around the room with a pillow. There were laughters and random yelling as soft pillows were flying everywhere.

* * *

The pillow fight went on for an hour and finally, the girls lay on the mattresses all exhausted. 

“Ah...that was fun~” Lisa panted as she lay beside Sayo.

“I agree,” Sayo’s chest also heaved up and down. Ako and Rinko had already fallen asleep due to fatigue. Tsugumi also curled up beside Yukina and started snoring softly. Yukina chuckled softly and brought the blanket up to cover Tsugumi’s body. Lisa saw the gesture and nudged Sayo’s arm towards their direction. Sayo giggled along with Lisa.

“Yukina, no wonder you have been smiling a lot these days~”

“Minato-san, I am happy you found someone you like.”

“T-Thank you,” Yukina blushed slightly, “I am glad...I found her too.”

“Awww Yukina, you’re acting so bashful I just wanna squeeze you right now!” Lisa went over and pinched Yukina’s cheek. Yukina flinched and quickly brought a finger to her lips.

“Shh…” Yukina pointed at the sleeping Tsugumi. Lisa nodded with a grin and went back beside Sayo. Sayo walked over to the light switches and switched them off, plunging the room into darkness. Under the cold soothing air of the air conditioner, the three of them also slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Yukina is awoken by the sound of thunder.

She flipped to her side to find Tsugumi missing.

_ Hm? _

Yukina dragged her lethargic body up and walked towards the kitchen. The storm outside is getting worse, with bright flashes of lightning and thundering roars filled the skies. Yukina managed to make out a hunched figure on the kitchen floor.

“Tsugumi?” Yukina approached the trembling figure slowly. Tsugumi was squatting down and covering her ears.

“Tsugumi, are you okay?” Yukina asked again, as she bent down beside Tsugumi and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Tsugumi turned around and hugged Yukina tightly. Yukina could feel Tsugumi’s tears soaking her sleeves as soon as her cheeks touched her shoulder. Tsugumi tried to say something but a loud thunder sounded across the room and she cowered back into Yukina’s embrace. Yukina seemingly understood and hugged Tsugumi closer towards her, placing her hands over Tsugumi’s hands which were over her ears. The warmth of Yukina and her hands covering over her own calmed the shivering brunette down as she slowly stopped sobbing. Soon, Tsugumi fell asleep on Yukina’s lap. 

Yukina let out a relieved sigh. Although she has no idea why Tsugumi was in the kitchen in the first place, at least she is sleeping soundly now. 

_ Sleep well. _

Yukina smiled softly as she gently brushed Tsugumi’s bangs. The sight of Tsugumi sleeping just looks so adorable as Yukina plants a soft kiss on her forehead. Yukina leaned back against the kitchen counter and closed her eyes.

* * *

The morning light and the sound of giggles awakened Yukina who was sleeping in the kitchen. Yukina squinted her eyes as it adjusted to the bright lights.

“Yukina, why are you sleeping in the kitchen~?” Lisa laughed.

“Ah, Tsugumi…” Yukina looked down and saw Tsugumi missing. 

“Yukina-senpai, good morning! I saw you were sleeping so soundly and I didn’t want to wake you up...sorry!” Tsugumi entered the kitchen.

“No, it’s okay.” Yukina tried to stand but her legs were numb, so she plopped back down onto the floor.

“Yukina-senpai!” Tsugumi immediately rushed over and helped Yukina on her feet.

“Thank you,” Yukina struggled to take a step, she whispered to Tsugumi, “are you alright now?”

“Eh? I-I am! Thank you…” Tsugumi whispered back, a glowing smile on her face.

Yukina sat on the chair as Tsugumi went back into the kitchen to make breakfast with Lisa. Ako and Rinko arrived at the table groggily. Sayo started laying out the plates and utensils.

“Everyone, the coffee is ready!” Lisa came out with a kettle of boiling hot coffee, “this is made by a top barista~”

“Lisa-senpai! I-I’m not a top barista!” Tsugumi shook her head furiously.

“You’re definitely someone’s top barista~” Lisa looked at Yukina and winked, at which Yukina quickly looked away.

“Yukina-senpai...this is for you…” Tsugumi placed a cup of coffee in front of Yukina and gave her an “ok” gesture. Yukina nodded and took a sip. The sweetness is just a tad less sweeter than her usual palette. Tsugumi has been slowly cutting down Yukina’s sugar intake because she realised this was not healthy for her.

“Eh? Yukina-san gets special coffee?” Ako asked curiously as she noticed Tsugumi only served Yukina.

“Ah? That’s because…” Tsugumi didn’t know how to reply to that.

“Ako~ They are doing couple stuff, you will understand in the future~” Lisa patted Ako’s head and poured her a cup. Sayo sighed and shook her head.

“Hm? Sayo, you want couple treatment too~?” 

“Huh? N-No!” Sayo denied.

“Awwww you’re so cute. Come’ere!” Lisa rushed over to Sayo and kissed her on the cheek.

“Imai-san!” Sayo struggled to get away from Lisa's kiss attack but soon gave in. The Roselia members chuckled at the pair as they began eating their breakfast.

  
  
  



End file.
